It is known to add a hybrid module to a drive train for an internal combustion engine. The hybrid module includes an electric motor and a transfer clutch that controls transmission of torque from the internal combustion engine through the hybrid module. The hybrid module does not include an on-board pump and fluid system for control of the transfer pump and cooling of the hybrid module and must be connected to the pump system for the transmission. To provide the connection to the transmission pump system, holes can be drilled into a housing for the hybrid module.